She Saved My Life
by AshleeSaurus
Summary: Sesshoumaru was dying. His breath was slowly leaving him...as he closed his golden eyes, he saw her...the goddess of light smiling warmly at him, and for once, he smiled. SxK
1. Alive

**_Hello, It's been a while. =] This is my new story, enjoy._**

_Summary: Sesshoumaru was dying. His breath was slowly leaving him...as he closed his golden eyes, he saw her...the goddess of light smiling warmly at him, and for once, he smiled. SxK_

* * *

_Chapter one_

**Death**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He knew he was dying. The wound was too massive, and he was losing blood fast. How this happened, he'll never understand.

He collapsed on the warmly lite forest floor. The slight cover of the tree's giving him a cooling feeling, in the mid summer air.

Exerting as much strength as possible, he flipped himself over. He glanced at his hair sprawled out around him. His hair is painted in crimson blood. For once he didn't worry about the troubles of his kingdom, the troubles of the war. He was finally content.

He looked one last time at the canapy of tree's above him. With one last breath, he closed his eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Sesshoumaru!" A chipper young girl violently shook the sleeping figure of Sesshoumaru. Her cries echoed off the surrounding forest. A deranged sound erupted from his throat as his body filled with air. Sesshoumaru flipped onto his side and coughed roughly.

"Sesshoumaru!" the small girl hugged the man in relief.

"Rin, where are we.." He asked, catching his breath. Rin helped him lean up against a tree.

"The western forest Sesshoumaru. You wandered off a week ago and never came back. So I came looking for you." She finished. Sesshoumaru noticed he felt much stronger then he remembered. He glanced down at his side and noticed his wound was completly gone, even the stains of blood that should be scattered don't exist.

"Come. We're going back to the Western Castle." He stood up and gracefully walked towards his home, Rin following swiftly behind.

**xoxo**

The Western Castle was something that Sesshoumaru was very found of. It started off as a small cottage when his father was in power, but he escaladed it to a whole new level. Guards bowed as Sesshoumaru passed them.

Rin rushed past him and pushed open the front gate. Rin dissapered inside of the castle leaving Sesshoumaru to walk alone.

Sesshoumaru can't recall if what happened was a hallucination or reality. It still confused him as to how he could have healed so fast. Sesshoumaru pushed open the doors to his quarters and stepped inside.

"What is wrong with me?" He says peeling off his out kimono. With a sigh of annoyance he walked to his balcony and opened the glass doors. The smell of yellow roses consumed his nose as he walked into the evening air.

He glanced down at the garden below his room. He loved the garden, he recalled a time when his mother and him would plants flowers in the garden and he would always smell like yellow roses after they came inside. He drifted off in thought, until he saw her.

She was sitting next to the fish pond her feet swaying under the water. He was furious, no one was ever allowed his mother's garden, not even Rin. He jumped off the balcony and landed softly on the grass. He walked angrily towards the women who dared to invade his space.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you were you stand." He stood a mere four feet from her. He almost lost his breath at the sight of her as she looked up at him. Her sea breeze colored eyes smiled warmly at her. Her long wavy black hair travels down her back laying on the ground. He admired her figure in the off the shoulder, cream colored gown she wore.

He had almost completly forgot that he was furious at her as she spoke.

"Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Her voice was like silk fluttering in the wind. She gracefully removed her feet from the pond and stood. She was short compared to him, but she had a certain spark about her that appealed to Sesshoumaru.

"It is when the lady has crossed into private grounds." He growled. She was not taken back by his forceful attitude, just amused.

"Yes, I recall your mother and you creating this garden.." She trailed off.

"How do you know about that!" He demanded. He watched as she traced her finger lightly across some yellow roses.

"You know, Yellow roses are my favorite. Especially this time of the year." She picked a single yellow rose and brought it to her nose. A delightful smile aross upon her face as she took in the aroma.

"You did not answer my question." He growled once again. She did not even glance at him. Instead she walked quietly behind a tree, and out of the vision of Sesshoumaru.

He walked after her shocked to find she had disapeared. He sniffed the air, only the smell of yellow roses filling his nose. Sesshoumaru has never been so confused. He couldn't lie, she was breath taking, but he didn't even know her name.

"Sesshoumaru!" He turned and saw Rin standing on his balcony. She smiled and waved at him.

"It's time for dinner Sesshoumaru!" She called once again. He jumped back onto his balcony to find Rin had already left. Sesshoumaru dressed in his robes and left for dinner.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

It seemed as though dinner had dragged on longer then he had wanted. The sun was already setting and he was ready to retire. He entered his chambers once again and stripped down to his sleeping kimono.

"Nice room you have." To say the least he was shocked, and that doesn't happen a lot. He turned to find the same girl from the garden sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Women, you are crossing boundries, you shouldn't be crossing." He muttered.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, You are always so tense." She smiled at him. Lifting her gown she gracfully walked towards him.

"What is your name?" He asked as she walked towards him.

"People call me many things Hikari, Taiyou, but I go by Kagome." Sesshoumaru looked over her and noticed she had a glowing look to her. He sniffed the air and once again the smell of yellow roses consumed him. He looked to the balcony door to see if it was open, he was baffeled when it was not.

"How did you get in here?" Sesshoumaru asked her. She was now a couple inches from his tall frame. Kagome looked up at him giving Sesshoumaru a close look at her face. He observed the flawlessness of her olive colored skin. Kagome's eyes seemed even more green as they stared at him.

"I climbed." She simply said. Kagome walked over to the balcony and pushed open the doors. She walked outside and turned last second.

"Until next time, Sesshoumaru." He watched in panic as she jumped from the three story window. He raced to the edge of the balcony, but Kagome had already vanished.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_A/n: So there was the first chapter. I hope it was good. =] Review, and favorite._

_and get ready for Chapter two, very soon!_

_=]_


	2. Lust

A/n: Here is the next chapter. :) Thanks everyone who reviewed. You keep me going =D

xoxoxoxo

She Saved My Life

Chapter Two

xoxo

The sun was rising in the distance as Sesshoumaru sat in his mother's garden. Kagome's breath still lingered on his cheek from how close she was to him. What was it about this women that made him so curious about her. He let himself rest against the cherry blossom tree and take in the morning sun.

"Your up mighty early." He heard the familiar voice of the women that never left his mind. Sesshoumaru abruptly stood up and observed her.

Today she was sporting a light pink dress that hugged her like a pillow case. The dress cascaded down her leg and trailed onto the ground. He glanced at her feet noticing she wasn't wearing shoes, just white ribbons twisting around her feet.

"Well arn't you going to greet me?" She taunted. Sesshoumaru quickly bowed his head apologetically.

'What am I doing? I don't bow to anyone!' He thought. He lifted his head to see Kagome had vanished once again.

"Who are you..." He pondered.

xoxo

"Lord Taisho, We cannot siege the north. They are many in number's. We would perish." A green colored demon spoke.

"Are you trying to say that the western lands are weak?" He retaliated.

"Of course not, but it is foolish to fight a battle where we would not be the victor." Sesshoumaru was getting angry now. No one told him how to run his lands.

"It is my army, and what I say goes. We will go to war with the North!"

"Then you have condemed us to death!" He yelled.

"So be it!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "I will die with honor fighting for my land rather then playing it safe. I have not condemed us to death, Akuri (A/n: Made this god up.) has when he created the world!" The room was silent in awe. Sesshoumaru rarely spoke so much at any meeting, let alone screamed. With a wave at his hand, he dismissed the board of generals.

When everyone cleared Sesshoumaru fell back in his seat and rubbed his temples.

"You know Akuri isn't to blame." Sesshoumaru shot around to see Kagome sitting by the window.

"How long have you been here?" He demanded. She smiled at him as she gracefully walked towards him.

"Long enough.." She mused. Kagome sat herself on the table in front of Sesshoumaru.

"However, the question you should be asking is, How long have you desired me?" She then leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least, but he knew that she was right. He desire her.

Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his lap.

"Why do you have such a hold on me?" He said between breathes. "I met you a three weeks ago." Sesshoumaru moves to her collarbone earning a moan.

"I have notice you for a while, why you desire me I can not say, but I desire you too." Sesshoumaru didn't need another word. He lifted Kagome up on the table and pushed her down. Papers scattered onto the floor trying to avoid the scene.

"I feel like I know you, your smell, your look, it's so familiar." He trailed off. Sesshoumaru never strayed from her neck as he took off his outer robe.

"I will explain later, just please, don't stop." She pleaded. Kagome reached up and helped him out of his robes. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome farther on the table pushing up her dress in the process. All that could be heard from the room were the cries of lust, from the two familiar strangers.

xoxoxo

Yeah I know that this is super short, but alas, My interest for this story just doesn't exist atm.

But enjoy, review. Blah

If someone would like to take over this story, tell me. I will happily give it up.

Currently working on: To Free A Bird. Might like it. SessxKag pairing. Duh J


End file.
